


The Truce

by Caedmon



Series: Doctor/Rose Prompts [43]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: The Doctor and Rose do dishes after dinner, but one (or both) of them is feeling mischievous.





	The Truce

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by welshdynamite20 on tumblr: _Nine and Rose doing dishes on the TARDIS after an adventure. Could be before or after meeting Jack, but they get flirty and the conversation gets fluffy. Maybe they talk about dancing?_

“Rose,” the Doctor complains. “The TARDIS will clean up any mess we make. I’ve told you that.”

“I know,” she says, picking up her dishes and heading to the sink. “And I told _you_ that it’s unfair to leave all the dirty work for her.”

He groans, but doesn’t see the point in arguing. She’ll just do whatever she wants anyway, and he’d rather be with her than anywhere else, so it’s best just to go along with her.

The TARDIS has provided a sinkful of soapy water, and Rose sets about washing the dishes, handing them to him to dry. He does his job dutifully, putting them in the correct place once he’s done, and Rose smiles at him. It’s worth it for that smile.

“Feel better?” he asks in a gruff tone, trying to hide how pleased he is with the way she’s looking at him.

“Loads,” she assures him, then puts her hand in the water. He eyes her speculatively - he’d thought they were done - then quick as lightning, she raises her hand and flicks water at him.

He lets out a little outraged cry, and then plunges his hand into the water and does the same thing to her. Rose squeals laughter, and before he knows what’s happened, they’re in a water fight.

The TARDIS sides with Rose (of course), and she has the sprayer in her hand, squirting him without mercy. He grabs for it but she’s too quick; she sidesteps him easily and takes advantage of her closer proximity to hose down his face.

Sputtering, he catches her wrist and pries the sprayer from her hand. For a moment, less than a heartbeat, he considers doing the mature thing and putting it back, calling an end to this whole silly fight - but he does the immature thing instead and turns the water on her. She yelps and grabs a towel, holding it up as an ineffective shield, and he raises the sprayer over it to douse her head and face with water.

“What are you two doing?” he hears from the door to the galley, and both spin around, slinging water droplets from their head and bodies when they do to find Jack in the doorway, leaning against the door jamb and looking at them.

“Wet t-shirt contest?” Jack asks with a raised eyebrow, then smirks when Rose looks down and squeaks a little, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Behave, Harkness,” he growls.

Jack raises his hands. “I just thought if you two were having fun, maybe I might want in on it.”

“We’re done,” he snaps, putting the sprayer back. Rose is flushing gorgeously, the blush trailing down from her cheeks down her neck and under her wet collar. She turns back to the sink, giving he and Jack her back, and he hears her tinkering around.

“You two have fun then,” Jack drawls, then pushes away from the door to head down the corridor.

The Doctor turns to Rose and takes in the way her white shirt is glued to her back. He wishes he could feel guilty about it, but he just can’t.

“Truce, then?” he asks with a grin.

Rose turns around and upends a large glass of water over his head. He squawks and sputters, and when he opens his eyes, she’s smiling innocently at him.

“Truce.”


End file.
